The Wave
by Kaayleeiighh
Summary: Ant and Dec go on holiday to Thailand with their other halves for christmas and new year. But the holiday does not go to plan when they get caught up in the middle of a tsunami and split up.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on man, we're gonna be late!" Dec shouted as he heaved the last suitcase into the back of the car

"Dec, when are you ever on time eh? And we need to go pick up the girls first."

"Then that means we are late! Get in the car!"

"Late, that's your middle name Donnelly."

After being ushered by Dec a few more times Ant got into the car and they headed to Georgie's flat. Ant had been married to Lisa now for some time and Dec and Georgie had gotten rather serious, there were always a few hiccups, but it was going well. The lads had surprised the girls with a romantic double date holiday in Thailand for Christmas and new year.

Dec pulled up outside Georgie's flat and honked his horn twice, within seconds the door was swung open and two very excited women emerged carrying their suitcases. Once they were all in and sorted Dec drove the car to the airport.

Checking in was not a problem and before they knew it they were on a plane heading to sunny Thailand. Georgie had never really enjoyed flying and Dec was on hand to keep her calm during the turbulence, which basically meant giving her some neat scotch and waiting for it to have its effects. Georgie soon relaxed and the 2 couples enjoyed a pleasant flight.

Once they landed they were taken straight to their hotel and to two lovely chalet rooms with a conjoining door, both had a balcony that looked out onto the beach. By the time they had unpacked all of their stuff and gotten acquainted with the room it had got quite late and so, it was decided that bed was the next thing to do.

* * *

All 4 woke up bright and early the next morning after a lovely nights sleep. They shared a full English breakfast out on the balcony and discussed what they were to do for the rest of the day.

"Well, I say we spend the day at the beach" Dec said between cramming as much of his toast in his mouth as he could. "Or in the complex, and just stay in the pools." He stuffed the last bit in so his mouth was nearly full.

"Love, do you maybe want to keep your food to yourself" nudged Georgie; Dec nodded apologetically to Ant and Lisa and ate properly.

"He has got a point, why don't we just stay in the pools for the day and play volleyball or something. You girls don't mind that do you? Or do you want to sunbathe?"

"Hell no, it's boys v girls! Georgie and I need to balance the scores from last time!"

"Right, then eat up and let's get ready to go."

After cleaning the dishes and getting everything ready they all made their way to the pool with the blue inflatable ball to begin the game. They played around for a while until it got to midday, when they all got hungry again. It was mutually decided to get some food and then sit in the Jacuzzi. 4 stake and chips with diet cokes were ordered and they sat around a table in the café.

"I'm so glad we came here instead of staying home! It's nice to be where it's warm for Christmas for a change."

Dec loved Christmas and he was even more excited for this one as he was spending it with his 3 best friends. Christmas wasn't for another week and a half but they wanted to be out in Thailand well in advance so they weren't snowed in, in England. As unlikely as it sounded they didn't want to take the chance. Once they had all eaten they were sat in the Jacuzzi, not really doing anything, some casual conversation but mainly just enjoying each others company.

"Right, who's up for round 2 then? Got a bit chilly and I don't fancy sitting around much longer" asked Lisa

"Oh go on then" replied Ant. They all got out, Lisa, Ant and Dec all entered the pool. Georige went to put her purse back in her bag. She realised she still had hold of her glass so walked back to the bar to return it.

"Flippin 'eck it's got windy hasn't it!" Dec said to Ant, which was responded to with a slight nod.

"Oh hold on let me get the camera, we never get any decent pictures anymore", shouted Dec.

Lisa and Ant where opposite sides of the pool, ready to play. Dec was going over to his deck chair and Georgie was at the café bar, stood in front of a pain of glass when it happened.

Suddenly everything went quiet, everyone had gone deathly quiet. A baby crying in the hotel was all that could be heard, followed by a crashing sound.

Georgie stood up on a stool and saw what was heading their way. All the coloured drained from her face, she was frozen in fear.

Dec saw her across the complex, unsure of why she was behaving like this he spun around to face the beach. The trees collapsed, the wind was hurricane strength. The noise was incredible.

"LISA!" Ant screamed he could see what was heading towards them; he swam as fast as he could to her.

Dec spun around to look for Georgie, everyone was running around, he couldn't see her anywhere.

He ran as fast as he could to where she last was, he saw her, now sitting on the stole They were an arms length away from their partner when it hit them.

The wave.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ant's story is in Italics. Dec's story is in Bold.**

* * *

**"Ant!... Georgie!... Lisa!... Where are you?... Someone, please answer me!"**

**Dec had managed to scale a tree and was near the top, he looked around him and saw masses of destruction.**

** Houses were being washed away in the wave. **

**The hotel was hardly still standing. One wall was left in tact, but everything else was gone. He could see people in the flood, desperately trying to grab onto something. He knew he would be no help. **

**What could he do? He knew he had to do one thing. Find his Girlfriend and his two best mates!**

* * *

_ "SHIT! Lis, don't do this to me. Come on! Just move, blink, grunt, wiggle a toe! Anything just please don't leave me! Please lisa! I'm begging you! I can't loose you! You're my world! My everything, just please wake up!"_

_There was nothing, no response at all. Ant had tears streaming down his face._

_"HELP ME! SOMEONE OUT THERE! PLEEASSEE, I JUST NEED SOME HELP! MY WIFE, SHE'S NOT RESPONDING, CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"_

_He was met by a dead silence, broken only by a rhumble in the distance._

_"No! no! not another, this isn't happening!"_

_He tried to stand, but he had a massive hole in his leg that needed medical attention drastically._

_"You know what fuck this!" He pushed his body weight up and let out a massive scream. Since he was in the remains of the pool, there was not much water left. A roof was acting as a ramp up of the pool so he quickly grabbed Lisa and carried her as quickly as he could to the roof._

_The wave was getting close. Ant was moving as fast as he could but was in immense pain. He looked to his left. He could see the water. He plucked up as much strength as he had and threw Lisa onto the roof, it was just high enough so she wouldn't get washed away. As soon as she made contact with the roof, the second wave came and washed Ant inland._

* * *

**Dec hung onto his tree for dear life. He could see another wave was coming. It had reached the beach and would be around him in seconds.**

**His tree shook violently for a good 2 minutes. It felt like it lasted a life time. When the wave had stopped he slowly climbed down the tree. He knew he had to find Georgie. She wasn't the best swimmer and he had sworn to her mum that he would look after her.**

**He got into the freezing cold water and allowed the current to take him. He never stopped shouting the names of his friends. Each time he lost more and more hope.**

**'They must of made it' he thought 'Ant and Lisa will be together, Georgie must be around here somewhere! She'll be fine, I'll find her and we'll all get on the first plane out of here!'**

**After 15 minutes of just drifting in the water, he pushed him self over to an upturned pick up truck.**

**He stood on top of it and looked around. He could see someone, gripping onto a tree, it looked like a woman, she had blonde hair. Dec wasn't taking and chances.**

**"GEORGIE! GEE! IS THAT YOU! GEORGIE, IT'S ME! DEC! I'M HERE!" She didn't respond, didn't even look in his direction.**

**He pulled off his top and jumped into the water. Dodging, as best he could, all the debris underneath.**

**The closer he got, the louder he screamed! He reached the woman finally and lifted her up from the water.**

**"Gee?" **

**"Please! Please help me! I can't find my children! Please!"**

**"oh.. yea...Of.. of course I will! Get on my back, there's a truck over here, it's dry and slightly off the ground, I need to find my girlfriend too so let's look together yea?"**

**She nodded and climbed onto his back. **

**"I'm Declan, or Dec. What's your name?"**

**"Yea, I know you Dec" she laughed, whilst still breathing irratically "I'm Eve."**

**He got her safely back to the truck and they both sat down. Dec was pacing the truck. Trying to think of what to do next.**

**"DECLAN! DE…CLLAN!" Dec turned his head to the noise. Not far away was Georgie, trying to swim but not having much success.**

**"DEC…ANN.. DE…C… HH..EE..LLPP!"**

**He jumped in and swam to her.**

**"It's ok! Gee, I've got you, it's ok! I'm here, come on this way." He dragged her back to the car.**

* * *

_Ant came around, washed up on a large board of some sort._

_"Hey mate" came a voice "I saw you bobbing along next to me so fished you out. That's quite a gash on your leg. Might want to get that seen to. Ahah, well maybe not right now."_

_"Aha, aye thanks. Err, where are we?"_

_"Not sure, everything's gone."_

_Ant looked around and sure enough everything had gone. The place was in ruins._

_"I don't suppose you know how far away we are from the beach do you?"_

_"err, well we never drifted too far. You hit your head when the second wave came, but that was only over there." He pointed over to a distant wall. "I think that might even be a hotel wall. But there's no way you'll get back over there."_

_"Well I have to try. I can't leave my wife!"_

_"Oh, young love eh? Well good luck mate. I'm just gonna wait here till help comes."_

_"Thanks for fishing me out. Good luck in getting home!"_

_And with that, Ant pushed himself in the water and began to swim the best he could back to the hotel._

_"See mate, told you, you is gonna get nowhere with a leg like that!"_

_"I will." He pushed on harder, screaming through the pain, but moving all the same._

_40 agonising minutes later, and Ant had swam the distance to the hotel wall. He pushed himself around the wall and fell in through the shell of where a window once was._

_He floated in the flooded room for a minute, he was exhausted from the swim and his leg was causing him real difficulties. He didn't want to know how bad it was so just screamed and got on with it. He pulled himself out of the room and was on the steps that, not so long ago, led out onto the swimming pools. He spotted Lisa lying on the roof, as she was when he threw her. She hadn't moved. Not even rolled over._

_He made his way over, shouting her name as he hobbled._

_"Lisa?" he cried as he shook her "Babe, please!" There was nothing. "why! Why do you have to do this to me!" he screamed "What the fuck have I done to deserve this!? I'm a good man! I do what I can for charity. Please just give her back to me!" He was crying and looking up to the sky "I know I've never believed in you but if you do this for me, this one small thing, I'll worship you forever! I'll go to church with Decky, I'll do it all. Just please, please give her back to me!"_

_He sat, looking at Lisa for a while, nothing was happening._

_"I knew you never fucking existed! Just a piece of hopeless shit aren't you? Eh! Look what you've done! You've ruined everything."_

_"mm"_

_"See even you admit you are worthless!"_

_"mmee" came a murmer_

_Ant looked around, he was sure he heard something._

_"wwhoo?" came the murmer again_

_Ant looked down at Lisa "Babe! Babe, are you awake?"_

_"Amm.. i…. worth..less?" she murmered_

_"Noo! No! not you! Oh Lisa!" He gave her a massive hug "I thought you were gone! I thought he'd taken you from me!"_

_"can't.. get.. rid.. that.. quickly" she replied with a slight grin._

_"And I wouldn't want to! Are you ok? I can't see any cuts or bruises"_

_"Fine I think, help us sit up" Lisa was slightly dazed, but no worse for wear._

_"Oh I'm so glad you're ok!"_

_"yea, I just feel rough. What's happened to your leg!? And you are covered in cuts! Ant, are you okay?"_

_"Yea, I'm fine, don't worry about me! I just need you safe!"_

_Lisa sat up and looked around. "It's gone! Everything!"_

_"Yea, I know, there's nothing anywhere!"_

_"How many waves where there?"_

_"Two, first one we got split up from Dec and Georgie, Second I got split from you. But we're here now, and we need to find the others!"_

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ant is Italic. Dec is Bold.**

* * *

**"Oh My God! Dec, what are we going to do! There's nowhere to go!"**

**"Hey now calm down. You've got me and so it's going to be fine."**

**"You're really not installing confidence hun." Georgie mocked**

**"Well everything's going to be ok. I promise!"**

**Georgie and Eve decided it was best to get moving inland and see if they could find any one. Much to Dec's disproval, they got going.**

**"Oh Dec will you let it go already! If Ant and Lisa are even still alive….." Dec cut her off mid sentence**

**"Stop it! They are ok! I know it!" he exclaimed "they have to be" he whispered to himself.**

**Dec really didn't want to go inland. He wanted to head back to the hotel and see if he could find Ant and Lisa. He knew they'd be looking for him, and he really wanted to be doing the same. But Georgie, being her normal self wanted to get to safety, and find their friends later.**

**Georgie and Dec had been bickering for the majority of the trek inland. It was their coping mechanism. When they both felt threatened they would argue, over nothing in particular but it distracted them from the reality of what was going on.**

**"Shhh" Dec stopped "Can you hear that?"**

**"Babe, hear what? It's probably nothing, you've probably hit your head, let's get moving."**

**"No Georgie, listen…. It sounds like.. like car horns!"**

**"I hear it too!" Eve said, and set off running in the direction of the noise, shortly followed by Dec and Georgie.**

**They ran onto a road packed with buses full of blankets and ration pack foods. **

**Georgie started crying, "Hey, Gee, we'll be okay now! We're safe, let's get on one of these and find our way to the lost and found for people." Georgie nodded and they headed off to one of the busses about to leave when Eve grabbed Dec's arm.**

**"Hey, thanks for dragging me out of the water, but I need to find my children. I hope you find Ant soon, good luck."**

**"Eve wait, we're heading to the lost and found persons place, your kids will be there! Come with us."**

**"Dec I don't mean to be rude but think about it, 2 kids on there own, they'd look for each other and then me, they wouldn't go so soon! And I think Ant will be doing the same" she turned to walk away "just make sure you go the right way, don't loose each other forever!"**

**Dec stood there. He didn't know what to say. She was right. Ant would not get on this bus. He would search everywhere to find him. He ran after Eve "I'm coming with you, he'll be out here, let's look together, like I promised."**

**"Declan, where are you going?" Georgie asked in disbelief as she saw her boyfriend walk off with another woman they barely knew. "You had better not be pulling a fast one on me! I understood Tina, but come on! Here, now! You want to do this."**

**"Excuse me! 'You want to do this' What exactly are you implying eh? That I'm about to run off into the sunset with Eve? You think I'm going to go and have a quick shag while you're not paying attention! Is that seriously what you think of me!" there was a long pause, Dec felt like he had just been stabbed in the back. "I don't even know what to say to you right now! This is not the time or the place to be having this discussion, let's just find the others and get home safe and sound." **

**"Dec some little apology here isn't going to change my mind, spilling your heart out doesn't work. Once a cheat, always a cheat!"**

**"Georgie, after everything, you throw that back in my face! You are hardly perfect, BUT that doesn't matter, because everyone's made mistakes and some of us don't throw them back in peoples faces at the drop of a hat. Now I'm going to find my best friends, with or without you. You're safe now, and that's all that matters. That's all that's ever mattered to me! I made sure you were safe before anyone else because you are so important to me! I thought you realised that….. Find a phone, ring Ali or Rachel whoever is free, get them to send someone to get you. I'm going to find the others. Come with me if you want, just please be safe."**

* * *

_Lisa had assisted Ant in getting inside the remains of the hotel._

_"Not being funny, but we can't do anything with your leg like that! It has to be strapped up!"_

_"And where are we going to get that done eh? I doubt there's anything left here and there is just water for miles and miles. The longer we stay here, the further apart we get from Declan and Georgie."_

_"Anthony, they are grown adults! They can look after themselves for a little while, whilst I look after you. Don't try and move while I look around for a first aid box please. Keep your leg in the air so the blood runs away from it, might help slow down the bleeding a little" She kissed his head and waded into what was left of the surrounding rooms._

_Ant lay back on the dressing table he was sat on. Luckily it was bolted to the wall so didn't move around at all. He placed his head on the desk and shut his eyes in disbelief over what was happening._

_Lisa made her way back to the room a few minutes later with 3 green first aid boxes and some medicine she had managed to find from the first aid room on the top floor._

_She walked in to see Ant lying down, eyes closed, leg dangling off the end of the dressing table, blood now pouring from it._

_"Men are bloody useless!" She huffed as she raised his leg again and began to dress it with what she had. Nothing was really going to be good enough but if it was covered it was slightly more protected. When she was finished she shook Ant to wake him. "Come on now, let's go find the others. We can't stay here." Ant didn't move. "Oi, come on stop messing around, we need to get going!"_

_Ant rubbed his eyes "Lis come on, I'm proper tired, we have been in two tsunami's! 5 minutes rest wouldn't go a miss!"_

_"What happened to not wanting to get your leg sorted so we could hit the road and find Doolittle eh? Suddenly had a change of heart now?"_

_"Oh come in, you know I want to find them as quickly as we can I just think a quick nap would help!"_

_"Well we can nap further inland, we're not sleeping this close to the coast in case another wave hits! I know it's unlikely but we're not taking the chance so get up and let's get moving"_

_Ant was muttering under his breath. Lisa knew he was tired but he was also in a lot of pain. Nagging now would get them no where so she let him mutter as she tried to find as safe a path as possible. They had been walking for a good thirty minutes and there didn't seem to be an end._

_"Oi mate! You found your wife!?" Shouted the man from earlier_

_"Aye I did! Thanks for all your help! See you're still sticking it out here"_

_"I am, good luck man, glad to see you found her and you're both safe! See you round"_

_"Ant" whispered Lisa "Who's he? Should I know him?"_

_"No, don't worry. He's the guy that fished me out of the water earlier. He said he wanted to wait here for help to arrive."_

_"Ant! You where this far out and you still swam back to get me, with your leg as bad as it is!" She threw her arms around his neck and began crying. her emotions where all over the place._

_"Of course I did! I wasn't just going to leave you was I!"_

_Lisa cried into his shoulder "I.. I could have been.. dead.. and you.. you.. came back… for… for me! Sometimes.. I.. I think I take… yo..u for granted! You.. always d..do.. so mu..uch for me! I… I don't deserve a man.. a man as good as you!"_

_"heyy, come on now! You know that's not true! You deserve a man ten times better than me and every day I try and make you the happiest woman in the world. You are my rock and I would be lost without you. Don't you ever forget that!"_

_"Listen to us getting all soppy!" laughed Lisa. "I just want you to know that I love you to the moon and back!"_

_"I love you too, more than I could ever tell you. Now come on, wipe those tears and lets get inland to some help"_

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ant is in Italics. Dec is in bold.**

* * *

**Dec and Eve stood on the side of the track where the buses were leaving. Dec was streaming with tears, small sniffles escaped him. He couldn't believe Georgie had gotten on the bus. "Is that what she really thinks of me? That I'm a cheating, lying guy?" he thought to himself.**

**"Don't beat yourself up about it, different people react to these situations differently. She's upset and doesn't know how to deal with it, I'm sure everything will be fine later on."**

**"Aye, I hope so…. Thanks." He wiped his face, and they set off back towards the seafront to find their loved ones.**

* * *

_Ant and Lisa had been walking for quite some time with little success of getting to safety._

_"Lisa, do you reckon we'll ever have a family of our own?"_

_"Of course we will!" she paused "well, I'd like to think we would. We both know how hard it is, we work very hard and having time to fit it in is impossible."_

_"I know, I know, but I hate seeing the girls with their little'ns and we don't have that. I mean I love them to pieces but I want to be able to take my own kids out to Thorpe park, and go-karting, just out. As a family."_

_"Well we've got Deccy eh?" Lisa joked._

_"Hopefully…"_

_"Now, now, we do still have him, and even if we never managed to fit kids into out chaotic lives, we'll always have Doolittle."_

_"aye…. Man we've been walking for ages! Do you even reckon there's anything left? It could of flooded the entire island. Maybe we're walking to nothing?"_

_"stay positive now, all these people have had to be going somewhere so we might as well just walk and hope for the best."_

_"yea but lis, I dunno how long I can carry on walking for." He paused and pointed at his leg "This, this unselss thing is shit! It's worse, hurting like hell and doing my head in!"_

_"Ant love, you have a bad wound and you're complaining it's doing your head in!?"_

_"Well I can't really feel it, I just know it hurts. It's just crap."_

_"You can't feel it?" She poked his ankle "Can you feel this?" Ant shook his head "Can you feel this?" she said as she poked his thigh "No, not at all. But if I tap my hip I can feel that, so I think I've just lost feeling in my leg."_

_"Oh, well don't sound too frightened, it's not like that could mean you have to get it amputated!"_

_"Lis, I doubt it's that serious. Don't panic."_

_Lisa huffed and walked faster. Mimicking what Ant had said. She'd been 'power' walking for about 2 minutes when she stopped and shouted._

_"Look I'm sorry, I know you're trying to think positively, but I'm really struggling." She got no reply "…. I'm just… I guess… I'm worried about loosing you… or Dec…." Still nothing, this time she turned around. There was no one stood there. She couldn't see anyone for miles. "SO NOW YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO WALK IN ANOTHER DIRECTION….. ANTHONY ANSWER ME."_

_Lisa was scared and angry. Where had Ant gone? why had he gone a different way? He could clearly see which way Lisa had gone, why not follow her? This wasn't even a spat worth mentioning so why had he thrown a tantrum? She decided the best thing to do was to walk back a little bit, if Ant had taken a different path then he wouldn't of gotten too far, after all he was struggling with his leg and it was only a flimsy blood soaked bandage that was protecting it._

_Lisa walked back, calling out Ants name as she went._

_She was looking left and right and not really concentrating on what was on the 'path' ahead. Something caught her eye and she glanced that way. Thank god she did. Lying face down on the floor was Ant. He'd passed out from the pain._

_"Shit! Ant! Ant!" she shouted as she ran towards him. "Baby come on" she said as she slapped his face "Come on, open your eyes! How about a grunt, or a finger wiggle? Please, babe let me know your alive!" She saw his fingers move slightly. "Okay, come on then. I'm getting you out of here." Despite the fact that Ant was a lot heavier than her. Lisa picked up and the best she could and started moving as quickly as she could in land._

_Tears were streaming down her face. She thought she was going to loose him. She'd been carrying him for a good 10 minutes when she had to rest him. Her arms were too tired. Lisa was talking to her self, she knew Ant couldn't hear her, but it was comforting._

_"You know, that's the first sign of going crazy that is." Mocked a deep voice_

_"Oh great so now I'm even making people up." Lisa said_

_"Well, I'm here for sure." Lisa was patted on the shoulder "Looks like you might need some help?"_

_"Oh my god! Other people are out here! Help? What yes, yes please! My husband, Ant he's injured badly, he passed out. I don't know what to do."_

_"Calm down love, we've got a base camp set up at the hospital not too far away, I've got a 4x4 about a mile this way. Let me carry him."_

_The man picked up Ant and placed him over his shoulder._

_"Nasty wound this! What happened?"_

_"I know. I'm not to sure, don't think he is either…. Err it happened during the first wave."_

_"I bet, where you in the middle of it?"_

_"Right on the beach front. He got washed out and came back for me. Probably why he's so bad now." Lisa said with regret in her voice._

_"Hey, this is not your fault, not in the slightest. You're his wife, would you expect anything less?"_

_"hmmm"_

_They remained in silence the rest of the way. It wasn't too far. They were soon in the car going up a partically destroyed road back to some civilisation._

* * *

**"Dec, come on let's rest!"**

**"No! we've not got very far! They could be anywhere, dying! We need to hurry."**

**"No! we need to rest! We've been going all day and been through a lot! A 5 minute break won't hurt and we might as well do it now while it's still safe."**

**"Aye, okay then."**

**The two found a rock to sit on and had a breather, discussing a plan of action. **

**"I just wish I could ring home to let my mam know I'm alive." Dec had a tear in his eye "She must be loosing her mind if she think's im dead."**

**"I have a phone on me, I think it still has battery. You want to try? You should have signal here."**

**Dec's eyes lit up. He thanked Eve and dialled the number.**

**"Hello, Donnelly residence."**

**"Hi mam, it's Declan."**

**"Oh my! Baby you're alive! Declan we've been so worried! Where are you, where are the others? Christine's here. We saw on the news there was a tsunami. Where you hit bad?"**

**Dec laughed nervously "I'm not sure, I'm out in the rubble searching for people…"**

**"People! Who!"**

**"I don't know where Ant and Lisa are" he said quietly "I found Georgie and she's safe. But I can't find the others. I'm looking I swear, please tell Christine I'm sorry! I'm looking everywhere and I promise I'll find them!" All Dec could hear down the line was crying. Anne was a mess and everyone around her sounded like they were crying. Dec began crying himself. "I won't be home until I find them. I promise." And he hung up**

**"Dec, you can't leave it like that!"**

**He passed her back the phone and wiped his eyes "like what?"**

**"Crying, with them crying. You need to ring them and tell them everything, they'll be more worried now."**

**"I wouldn't want to use any more of your battery"**

**"Don't worry." Eve put a hand on his shoulder and handed him the phone "In this situation I can cope."**

**"Thanks" Dec whispered through the tears. He took a deep breath in and redialled the number.**

**"Declan! Is this you! Why did you go! Has there been another wave?"**

**"No mam, I just" he took in another deep breath "Everything is fine. I'm fine. I have a plan. I know where Lisa was before the wave so I'm going to head there and then try and figure out where they went. I know they'll be safe. Lots of people are okay. There's a lot of damage but people seem to be okay."**

**"We don't want you getting yourself in more danger. Ant and Lisa are grown adults, they'll be able to get themselves safe."**

**"YEA AND THEN THEY'LL COME LOOKING FOR ME, SO I'M GOING TO LOOK FOR THEM." Dec shouted**

**"We know you're upset and stressed."**

**"No mam! No you don't! you don't know how it feels to be looking around the ruins of a town that a few hours ago was buzzing to be searching for your two best friends that could be dead somewhere! You don't know at all."**

**"Declan.." Anne said shocked**

**"Look I'm sorry, but this is hard and I don't need to be patrionised**

**"We're just worried for you."**

**"I know and im fine. I'll try ring you when I find them. See you later. Love you all."**

**Dec stood up and started walking again. Eve realised It wasn't in her best interests to argue with him now. Moving was probably best.**

**Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a 4x4 go past with three people in.**

**"DEC LOOK!" She shouted, pointing towards the car "There must be a road to a village, maybe they're there!"**

**They both ran towards where the car had been.**

**In the distance they could just see the car, they ran as fast as they could. It was a lot longer than they figured, it was so out of the way, but they figured it was worth it. Searching the rubble would be pointless. Base camps where for finding people. Alive.**

**They got to the entrance of a massive hospital that was full of injured people, and families being reunited. They decided to split up and meet back at the entrance in an hour, with or without who they needed.**

**Dec started by going over to all the cars to find the drivers.**

**"Excuse me, have you just come up this big road?"**

**"Yea that was me, why?"**

**"The people in your car, where did you find them and do you know there names?"**

**"Didn't ask for names. He was badly injured, had passed out and she was carrying him. Don't think he's doing too well."**

**"If I showed you a picture, would you recognise them?"**

**"Mate, I'm sorry. I've dealt with lots of people today, I wouldn't have a clue. There should be a lost persons board somewhere if you go find it."**

**Dec thanked him and entered the hospital. He was one of 7 and he had never seen a place so cramped in all his life.**

**It was full of sick and dying people. All speaking different languages.**

**He managed to get himself to the lost persons board, but there was no sign of his friends. He began searching the massive hospital, calling out names as he went.**

**The hour past faster than Dec had wished for and he was about to leave empty handed. He was walking out of the hospital when he heard someone shouting. It sound like Dec**

**"I'M COMING, I'M HERE"**

**"COME QUICK, I'M UP THE STAIRS. PLEASE"**

**"ANT IT'S OKAY, I'M HERE!"**

**Dec ran as fast as his legs would let him up to the stairs. He reached the top and looked around for Ant.**

**"I'm here! Where are you?"**

**A small boy in the corner looked up "Dad?"**

**"Oh… no.. sorry, I thought…. I thought you shouted Dec… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry.. I best go…." Dec turned around and was started crying.**

**Dec got back to the entrance and Eve was stood there.**

**"I thought I saw you running back up the stairs? You found your friends?" Dec ignored her "Dec what's up?"**

**"I thought… I thought I heard someone shouting Dec. It was…. It was a little boy… shouting for his dad…. And I went running up the stairs to him…. I've never seen anyone look so hurt."**

**They walked away from the hospital and on to the next one in silence.**

* * *

_"Hey, you're awake."_

_"Lis, where am i?"_

_"Some man picked us up and brought us to this hospital."_

_"Have you found Dec or Georgie?"_

_"No babe, I've been here making sure you're ok. Although I thought I saw Dec walking the halls before but when I went over he was gone and I couldn't find him anywhere. Musn't of been him."_

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

**Dec and Eve had been to 3 different hospitals and had no look whatsoever. They were contemplating going back onto the beach to start there. They knew how far in land they were but they were having no look and cars were always turning up with people on. Maybe they could hitch a ride back to the shore and start their own rescue mission. After much discussion they decided they would try the next hospital and rescue centre, if there was no look then they would leave.**

**Again, they split up and decided to meet back and the entrance in an hour. They had a system not for scouring the hospitals. **

**Dec was going on each floor searching for Ant and Lisa, shouting their names as he went. He'd learnt not to trust the name tags at all. **

**This hospital was no different for Dec, no sign of them anywhere. **

**He made his way out of the front steps. He noticed that Eve was walking through the shelters one more time. Shouting out the name of her kids.**

**Dec went to the gate and stood waiting patiently until Eve was finished looking.**

**"JOHN, BEN? HAS ANYONE SEEN JOHN AND BEN?"**

**No one was responding to her. She walked all around the hospital shouting the same thing.**

**"John and Ben? You here? It's Mummy? Boys you here?"**

**Nothing.**

**Eve had gone all around the shelters, shouting and had no response, she passed truck packed full of children, looking in to see if any of them were hers before it left.**

**"John, Ben, Please! Please be here! Please! Tell me you're alive!" She broke down in tears and fell to her knees crying.**

**Dec ran over to her.**

**"JOHN, BEN?" Dec shouted as loud as he could. Eve looked up, grateful for all the help Dec was giving her.**

**"Come on, we're not leaving this island yet." Dec said as he pulled Eve to her feet.**

**"I want my boys" she sobbed. Dec was fully taking her weight. Eve was a quivering shell of the woman Dec had first met. But it was expected. Dec sat her down on the nearest ledge. **

**"Let me go and get some water from the shelter over there. You keep shouting, I won't be a minute."**

**Eve nodded and let Dec go. She continued shouting out the names of her boys.**

**"Poor lass." Dec looked up "Bless her, she must be finding it so hard."**

**"Aye she is. Not easy."**

**"Well I wish you both luck in finding your boys."**

**"Oh no, she's not my wife, I'm just helping her and she's helping me."**

**"Hold on a sec, you're from Ant and Dec you aren't you?"**

**"Oh aye yea, you haven't seen Ant have you?"**

**"I saw him in a hospital not far off the front about 6 hours ago. Figured you would have been with him."**

**"Which hospital?"**

**"The closest one to the beach."**

**"Thanks mate!"**

**Dec turned away form the guy, filled with optimism. He looked over at Eve who was still shouting at the top of her voice.**

**"John, Ben! I'm outside!"**

**Dec walked over to her, he must have been about 300 yards from her when these two young boys pushed him out the way**

**"MUM!"**

**"JOHN! BEN! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE OKAY! YOU'RE ALRIGHT! YOU'RE ALIVE!"**

**Dec stopped dead in his tracks.**

**Eve was crying and hugging her boys, everyone was staring at her and smiling, everyone but Dec.**

**"Mum, we heard you screaming, we've been looking for you everywhere. John saw you when we were on the balcony and we ran like the wind!"**

**Eve couldn't speak, she was just crying**

**Dec walked over and handed her the water. "You alright lads?"**

**"Wait, are you?"**

**"Yea, I am. Glad to see you back with your mum." The boys looked gob smacked at Eve "I've got to go, on a mission to find the other half" Dec joked. He gave Eve a hug and walked out of the hospital grounds.**

**He was half way down the road when he heard someone shouting for him to stop. **

**"Ben, what's up?"**

**"I just wanted to say, Thank you so much for brining us our mum. I doubt she told you but we lost our dad a year ago and I couldn't of lived without her. Thank you!"**

**Ben cried in Dec's arms. "No worries champ. Now go get back and look after that little brother of yours and take care of your mum!"**

**Dec walked away quickly. He got as far away from the hospital as he could before he stopped. He sat on the floor, slightly off the road, curled up into a ball and just cried. He was sobbing. Eve was his last hope at anything, she had started this journey with him and he hoped she would be there when he found Ant and Lisa. Of course he was happy for Eve to be back with Ben and John. But deep down, in a selfish place, Dec wished that she was still with him, to keep him company. She could go home now and Dec; he was truly on his own. In a wasteland.**

* * *

_Ant woke up to see lights flashing above his face. He was being wheeled around the hospital, being taken to another room? He wasn't sure. He tried to look around but his head was firmly strapped in place. He couldn't understand what was going on. He only managed to get one word out "Lisa". The doctor on hand told him she was waiting for him when he was out of surgery._

_Lisa had an agonising 2 hour wait, until Ant was brought back to his end of the hospital. _

_They were lucky they were found when they were or god knows what could have happened to Ant, or her._

_Lisa couldn't stop thinking about Dec and Georgie. They were out there, god knows where, probably not even together. They could even be dead. And what was Lisa doing, sat in a hospital feeling sorry for herself and the others could be out there dying._

_Lisa was overcome with guilt. She hadn't even tried to look for Dec and Georgie. Her and Ant just concentrated on getting themselves sorted._

_Lisa spent the next 2 hours feeling awful, she had come up with a plan to go and find the others as soon as Ant was out of surgery, she needed to know he had made it first._

_After what felt like a year, Ant was slowly wheeled back to Lisa's side. He wasn't conscious but he was alive. Lisa was informed that the surgery had gone as well as they could of hoped for, but Ant was heavily sedated and would be out for the next few hours, the drugs they had given him would make his memory hazy but he should regain it within a few hours of waking up. _

_She couldn't just sit there twiddling her thumbs waiting for Ant to wake up. So she decided to go around the beds and ask if they were looking for any family members. Try and help who she could._

_Within an hour Lisa had over 200 names of people to find in the hospital grounds, so many people were looking for family and friends and they couldn't do anything in their beds._

_It wasn't until she was circuiting the floor that she had spent most of the day on that she got the biggest shock. A hand reached out for her arm._

_"Miss? Are you finding peoples family?"_

_"I'm trying to" she replied_

_"Can you do me a favour? I can't find my wife Lisa or my friends Declan and Georgie. Last thing I know we were in a hotel in London and now I don't know where I am."_

_Lisa stopped dead in her tracks. This was Ant. But why did he think everyone was in London?_

_Lisa walked around the curtain and pulled up her chair next to his bed._

_"Babe, it's me Lisa. Sorry I've been gone, but while you were asleep other people needed me."_

_"Lisa! Where am I? Where is everyone?"_

_"We are in Thailand; we have been for a few weeks now. We came here for Christmas remember? Then there was a Tsunami when we were on the beach. We got split from Dec and Georgie and you got badly injured. Somehow we've ended up in this hospital. But I still don't know where the others are."_

_Ant took a moment to take it all in_

_"Okay, so we're not in London? We've lost Dec and Georgie on an island we don't know? And I've been badly injured and now we are in hospital?"_

_"Yea, the doctors said your memory might not be all there when you wake up, but don't worry. It'll all come back in time."_

_"So where about are Dec and Georgie?"_

_"I haven't got a clue" Lisa said full of guilt_

_"So why haven't we been out looking for them?!"_

_"We were, until you collapsed and we got brought here so you could get better!"_

_"So it's my fault we can't find them?" Ant retorted_

_"No! Look it's no ones fault. I'm sure they're okay. We just need to find them sooner rather than later."_

_"Aye we do. Have you rang home?"_

_"No, I haven't been able to find a phone that will work. The hospital only has one that does close range calls."_

_Ant didn't reply, he couldn't think of anything else to say. He put his head back down onto the pillow and told Lisa he was going to get more sleep._

* * *

**_Lisa left Ant's bedside and continued her route of the hospital calling out the names she had been given. She had managed to reunite a few people along the way. But the one thing bearing in the back of her mind was ringing home to tell them they were alive and see if they had heard anything from Dec._  
**

**_TBC_**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ant is Italic, Dec is Bold.**

* * *

_"hello? Is anyone there? Anyone on the other end? Please?" Lisa watched the man hang up the phone and walk away "Don't think they're working las, can't get through to anyone." Lisa nodded her head but proceeded to try anyway, she wasn't going to just loose her space in the line because it might not be working._

_She dialled Ant's home number and it rang out, she tried Christine's mobile and it also rang out. "I could try Dec's house" she thought "But that's going to look terrible if I ring them and don't have Dec. Worth a shot I guess." She said and dialled the number. This time it only took a few rings and it was answered._

_"Hello? Hello? Who's there?"_

_"Ann! Is that you!"_

_"This is Mrs Donnelly yes. And who might you be calling my house at this hour?"_

_"Ann it's Lisa, I'm with Ant-"_

_"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD YOU'RE ALIVE" Ann exclaimed down the phone "WAKE UP, EVERY ONE THEY'RE ALIVE IT'S LISA, SHE'S WITH ANT." Lisa could hear muffled voiced in the background of various family member of the lads waking up to know they were safe and sound._

_"Have you got out Declan with you pet?"_

_"errr, no. We haven't been able to find him. Have you heard form him at all?"_

_"Oh don't worry pet, we heard from him a day or so ago. He was with someone I think but we haven't heard back since, Last we heard he was alive and well just looking for you two."_

_"I'm so glad him and Georgie are okay – "_

_"Oh no, they're not together, she went home and left Declan, he's been out there with some other woman."_

_Lisa was shocked, she couldn't speak. What was she to say. The woman who Dec had loved and cared for all these years had turned her back on him, on them in a time like this._

_"Are you not answering now?"_

_"Oh sorry, I was a million miles away."_

_"Can you put Anthony on love. His mam wants a word"_

_"He can't come to the phone he's in the bed 3 floors up."_

_"3 floors up? Where are you?"_

_"In the hospital, Ant's done some damage to his leg, he's been in theatre and I think he's okay now but he's heavily sedated. When we find Dec and get out of here we'll get him all checked out. Look I best go now, send my love to everyone and if Dec calls you tell him we're here and waiting for him. If we move I'll ring you. There's a long line of people so we'll see you later. Bye, much love to the family!" Lisa hung up with a heavy heart. Her eyes were filling with tears. She didn't know what to do. Dec was alive and that was the best thing, but Georgie had gone, how could she do that to Dec?! _

_She ran up the stairs to Ant's bed, climbed in and hugged him, What else could she do._

* * *

**Dec had been wondering out the wasteland of a country for a few days now. It felt like years, he had found a few rotten apples to eat and there was plenty of water everywhere. Its cleanliness was another thing, but when you're that thirsty it does the job. **

**Before hand, when travelling with Eve, Dec had managed to get a lift from place to place, but with no cars going back out land or to any other hospitals, it was a real struggle for Dec to get anywhere, he roughly knew the way but he had never been the best at directions.**

**He was thin, he was hungry and thirsty but most of all he was lonely. Eve had kept him company for the journey they took, and with Georgie gone and Ant and Lisa somewhere else, he was alone. Properly alone. The first time he had ever been properly alone since he was 11. And here he was, just like on the first day of byker, in a strange place, feeling like the smallest little Ant in the world, looking around at all the unusual things, not knowing what was going to happen. He wanted so badly to find the person who had completed his life all those years ago, But Dec didn't want to have to wait 2 years like he did at 11. He wanted to find him that day, or the next but soon. He was wearing thin and he didn't know how much he had left to give.**

**But as ever Dec pushed on.**

**Dec must of walked about 35 miles by the time he stopped, his legs were aching, he was exhausted and he had no more energy to go on.**

**He collapsed against a rock on the side of the road and began to dream, if you could call it that.**

**He imagined being back on SM: TV with Ant and Cat, causing mayhem with all the children. Shouting down the phone on Wonkey Donkey.**

**"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND MAN! HOW OLD ARE YA?" he heard going over and over in his head**

**"MAN! HOW OLD ARE YA?"**

**"MAN! HOW OLD ARE YA?"**

**"MAN! HOW OLD ARE YA?"**

**"leave me alone, I can rhyme" Dec whispered out through the shouting voiced**

**"MAN! HOW OLD ARE YA?"**

**"born in 1975 work it out."**

**"MAN! HOW ARE YA?"**

**"MAN! HOW ARE YA?"**

**Dec suddenly sat up and shouted "I'M FINE MAN, LEAVE ME ALONE!" He was sat bolt up right in a small broken room, surrounded by no more than 20 people staring at him.**

**"I told you, I told you it was him."**

**Dec looked around at the people, feeling very embarrassed for just shouting at them.**

**"Hello? Do you know where I am?"**

**"Hello, yes, we found you about 5 miles west of here lying on the floor, we weren't sure if you were dead or not, but I guess it turns out your not." The woman said with a bit of a laugh**

**Dec looked at her with a bit of a laugh "I guess it does." He said back with a half laugh as if mocking her.**

**"Sorry about Dave, he was just shouting to see if it would wake you up and hey I guess it worked."**

**Dec looked at her blankley and again replied "I guess it did" with another half laugh.**

**"So where is it you're headed then mate?" Dave piped up**

**"Oh I'm just trying to make my way around the hospitals to find my mate and his wife. Not sure which hospitals which though."**

**"You are the Ant one aren't you?"**

**"No, I'm Dec, it's Ant that I'm looking for. Have you seen him?"**

**"Well I saw one of you in the hospital being wheeled in for surgery at the hospital just up the road from here. You haven't had surgery have you?"**

**"No, I haven't….. could you take me up there?"**

**"Oh yea sure, but I don't know how well Dec is doing."**

**"Mate I'm Dec. But regardless of how well Ant's doing" he made a point to emphasise Ants name "I still need to go see him and Lisa"**

**"Is Lisa your new bird?"**

**"What? No! Lisa is Ant's wife"**

**"Oh so who's the little number you'e had on your arm recently. Or do you and Dec share a woman." He said laughing with the rest of the people in the room**

**"Again, I'm Dec. And no we don't share a woman" Dave exchanged looks with the woman next to him "and nor are we gay. I'm in a happy relationship as is Ant. And if it would be okay with you, could you direct me to the hospital so I can go and find them please."**

**The group of people all suddenly turned into a massive huddle with each other to discuss what to do**

**"Ermmm, what's going on?... why're you talking about keeping me?... Look I'm gonna go now…. Ermm bye" Dec said as he clambered off the table he was on and headed to the door when a small boy of about 4 stopped him.**

**"No sir, you can't leave yet."**

**"And why's that matey?"**

**"They haven't said you can and it's rude to leave without telling your host."**

**"Yea but I did tell them just then while they're in the huddle. Is that not good enough for you?" the little lad shook his head "fine then."**

**He kicked his foot against the wall and guestured to the door. " I'm gonna be off now, erm I'll see you around….. maybe"**

**"Dave, you can't let him walk. He's famous."**

**"excuse me miss but right now, after everything, I'm more than happy to walk. Im guessing its not that far."**

**"No love, let Dave run you up in the car. It'll be quicker too."**

**Dec wasn't going to argue with a lift. He was more than happy to hang on for a few seconds while Dave got himself together and into the car.**

**The conversation on the way was very long winded, Dec was sure that Dave kept calling him Ant just to wind him up, and he was doing a very good job, after 5 minutes Dec wasn't even correcting him anymore he just went with it and got into the car to hopefully find his other half.**

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Ant is Italic. Dec Is Bold. Normal font is both.**

* * *

It had been so long since the three had seen each other. Never had they ever gone this long before. It was a horrid feeling. And each of them had this horrid feeling deep in their gut that this was how everything would end.

* * *

**Dec stood at the door way. Where on earth was he to start? Just by looking around the lobby it was over crowded with sick and dying people. He glanced around to try and find a missing persons board, but the one in the far corner looked like it hadn't been updated in a long time.**

**He decided it was best to walk outside and see if anyone in the pop up tents had any useful information. After walking round almost the entire hospital, Dec came to the tent he was looking for.**

**"Hello, I don't suppose you have a list of the patients who are staying here and what floor they're on do you?"**

**The woman just looked at Dec blankly.**

**"Excuse me? Can you help me find my friends?"**

**Again the woman said nothing and just stared at Dec.**

**Dec was rather confused. Until he realised he wasn't in England. Language barriers. Realising he would have to sign it to her, he went to the front of the tent and got the sign saying 'Lost and found, we hope' and showed it to the woman. He pointed to it and then to himself. "Help… me… find….errr person?"**

**"Ahh, you look for brother?"**

**"no no, friend and his wife."**

**"list here. You look. Find and leave."**

**The womans English was not the best but it was good enough. Dec read through the list of the thousands of names, many of them had been crossed out with a red pen, he hoped because they'd been well enough to go somewhere else, but he knew it probably meant they had died.**

**"Excuse me?" Dec said as he called the woman over "What's this red line for?" The woman put a finger to her neck and dragged it across "Oh lovely." He replied in a very sarcastic tone.**

**Dec was humming to himself as he skimmed down the 12th page. He nearly chocked when he saw the name "Anthony McPartlin" with a red line through it.**

**He stood staring at the page, tears pouring from his eyes. No surely not. He can't be dead. Dec wasn't there to see him off. Where was Lisa. Alone. Dead too. And he was moping around because Georgie had gone home without him while his best friend was dead. But he couldn't be dead. Dec had moved heaven and earth to try and find him. He had to be alive, there must have been a mistake.**

**Dec fell to the floor and sat there for a while. He knew, no matter how much he wanted to make excuses, Ant was probably dead. It had been In the back of his mind all along. But now. Now he had proof. This stupid book had told him. **

**Dec spent a good 20 minutes sitting on the floor, looking into space. The woman running the tent had tried to move him, but her English wasn't good enough to ask him and she couldn't physically move him, so she left him there to grieve. Alone.**

**In due time, he decided it was probably best to leave. To find a way to get off this stupid island and go home.**

**He stood up, thanked the woman for her help and returned the sign to the outside of the tent. He walked the short distance to the gate and turned to look one final time at the hospital that his best friend had died in.**

* * *

_It had felt like such a long time since anything productive had come from Ant's situation. He seemed to slowly be getting better but what did Lisa know? She has no medical qualifications._

_She decided it was probably best to go and get a drink of some sort. Ant was probably parched, and it was clear that he wasn't getting the right medical attention necessary. The hospital was in absolute chaos. As expected. But he wasn't even under the right name anymore. "Sam Ford" could be anyone. He could still be in the hospital. What if his family were looking for him, came to this bed and instead found Ant and Lisa. But nothing could be done. The hospital needed to save who it could and didn't have time to worry about name tags._

_Lisa woke Ant to tell him where she was going, and then left on the short trip across the hospital to go to the water station. They had an efficient way of giving out food and water. You spend 30 minutes helping to move the debris and bring in new patients then you could have 2 bottles of water and a few snack bars._

_Lisa did her help and half an hour later was rewarded with the supplies that she needed. The first thing she did was open one of the bottles and drink half of it._

_To get back to Ant's bedside, she had to go over the bridge, joining the two wings. When she was half way across, she noticed a few people had stopped to look out to the bombsite that lead to the seafront. Everyone was just taking in the devestation. It was here that Lisa realised how lucky she'd been. She was still alive and she still had her husband. She had hopes that Declan was still alive and that's all she would think of. A few months ago, the 3 of them were sat in her living room watching TV and getting drunk, and now look at the situation they'd found themselves in. Lisa just couldn't believe it._

_She looked towards the gate and saw a small shell of a man, who turned around to look at the hospital before he left._

_"That man, he looks familiar." She said to herself "I know him. No. no it can't be. Is that him." Everyone was staring at her "Surely it can't be. He's here?! He found us. And he's going. No. no why's he going."_

_Lisa leaned as far over as she could and screamed at the top of her lungs "DEECCCLLLAAANNN!"_

_The entire grounds seemed to come to a hault and look towards where the noise had come from. But the man didn't seem to hear her._

_"Please, please can you shout with me" she pleaded with the other people on the bridge "He's my friend. He's alive!"_

_Everyone on the bridge all looked out to the man and in unison shouted as loud as it was humanly possible "DDEEEEECCCCLLLAAANNNN"_

_There was no one who could not of heard that. The man at the gate turned around and look up to the bridge where Lisa was throwing her arms around like a mad woman. "DECLAN IT'S ME. IT'S LISA!? TELL ME THAT'S YOU!" The figure stayed put and just seemed to stare up at Lisa._

* * *

**Dec heard his name being shouted and swung around to see who it was. He saw a woman on the bridge, accompanied by about 20 other people all looking down to him. Was it just a fan who had spotted him? Or was it Lisa? Surely she'd be here if Ant had been. And even if Ant had died, she would still be here, grieving by his bed side.**

**Dec noticed that he had just been staring now, and everyone seemed to be looking blankley at him. Someone wanted his attention and they had done a good job of getting it.**

**Dec walked slowly towards the bridge to see if he could get a better look at the mystery woman. But by the time he got to the bridge she had gone, and so had most of the people up there. It was now just a steady flow of people crossing.**

**His one opportunity was nothing. So he turned to walk out again, to go home. Alone.**

* * *

_"He musn't know it's me. What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?" Lisa shouted in frustration to the people around. All of whom looked back blankley._

_She didn't have time for this rubbish, Dec didn't seem to be moving so she would run to him. She ran as fast as it was humanly possible. Dodging all the beds and staff, trying not to get in anyones way._

_She made it down the 3 flights of stairs, through the crowded lobby and outside._

_She looked left, she looked right. She couldn't see Dec anywhere._

_He couldn't of left. Surely not. Lisa was getting panicked. He had been so close and now. Now he's gone?! No. she wouldn't stand for it. She headed towards the gate and climbed up the left hand side._

_"DDEEECCCLLLAAANNN. GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE NOW."_

_There weren't many people walking in or out of the hospice. So when one person stopped dead on there heels she knew it was him. Who else would stop at that remark?_

_She jumped down from the post and ran. She was sprinting and shouting Dec's name with every pace. Suddenly the guy started running towards her. Everyone inbetween had stepped out the way and watched as the two ran together._

* * *

**It wasn't worth hanging around for. She'd gone, so Dec figured he should do the same. He went back to where he was, and left the gates, walking down the path when a blood curdling scream stopped him in his tracks.**

**"DDEEECCCLLLAAANNN. GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE NOW." **

**Someone was shouting for him. And it couldn't of just been a fan for them to be this persistant. It must be Lisa. He turned around and saw a woman running towards him. Screaming his name.**

**"LISAAA. LISSA IS THAT YOU." He started sprinting towards her. Everyone seemed to step out the way to let this happen.**

**The two were screaming each others names, running closer and closer together.**

* * *

They could both see each other now. They knew they had found each other. Lisa jumped into Dec's arms and he spun around and hugged her. They were both crying hysterically.

"I… I thought you…. You.. were dead… I… I looked.. .. I mean it… I looked.. so, so hard."

"I know, I don't doubt you for a second."

"Lis…. I'm so.. so sorry about him. I… I should have been here for when he went, and I can't believe you've gone through it on your own."

"Gone through what babe? Who's gone?"

"HE HAS! I saw.. in the book… red line and all.." Dec couldn't stop crying.

"no no no. decky, hun, he's alive! Ant is not dead!"

Dec couldn't understand anything through the sound of his violent sobs.

Lisa grabbed him by both shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes

"Anthony McPartlin is lying in a hospital bed on the third floor. That mans heart is still beating and he is alive!"

"He is?" Dec said in disbelief "The red line? I… I thought we'd lost him"

"No babe, the beds are all wrong, but he's alive, I promise you. Come on!" Lisa led Dec back towards the hospital, but Dec was running. She tried to keep up with him, but no one would have.

He burst through the doors of the hospital and bounded up the stairs and scanned the room for Ant.

The third bed along on the back wall he saw him. He slowly walked over to the bed and stood next to it. Ant was lying on his side, asleep, and from where he was, even if he was awake he wouldn't have seen him.

Dec nudged Ant until he got a moan of a response.

"It's crazy you see, I've been running all over this island trying to find you and here you are in bed asleep."

"Sorry, say that again." Ant said as he rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes.

"I said, I've been running all over this island trying to find you and here you are asleep."

Ant looked up at the muddy, bruised, skinny man that was Declan Donnelly. He stared at him for a minute before he rubbed his eyes to make sure he could really see him.

"it's…. no.. it can't be… it's you.."

"Soak it up brother, Im back, and you cant ever get rid of me again"

Dec bent down to hug Ant who grabbed hold of him and wouldn't let go.

Lisa was stood at the entrance to the ward. She could see the two boys hugging it out and she couldn't of been any happier to have her family back together.

* * *

Days later and Dec had managed to make some calls and get it arranged for them to be picked up and taken to the closest air base to be taken home where Ant could receive proper care for his leg. Once the returned home, both of the boys donated a very generious amount of money to all helpers going out to make sure everyone still in Thailand was getting the care they needed so no one was dying when they didn't need to.

* * *

After 2 months, when they were both back to full health and looking like there old selves, ITV allowed them to release a statement to the press who'd been dying to know how everything had gone.

"Our ordeal in Thailand was unbeleavble" begins Ant "It has been one of the hardest things in my life. And the support that has been sent in to us while we were over there is amazing and we'd like to thank everyone who helped us get home safe." "But for some it's not over" Dec stepped in "People are still stranded out there, and many are dying. We'll be doing all we can to help, and we hope you can to." Dec looked at Ant "We, amongst many other managed to get home safe and sound. Eve played a massive role in getting me back to Ant and I will be forever in her debt. This experience has brought us two closer together as a duo, and I won't be leaving his side again, since it's apparent he just can't survive without me. But we would like to thank you for your on going support and hope that you can." They both looked at each other, smiled, and said in unison

"Now, should we go get some beers."

The End.


End file.
